Falling in love with my Friend's girlfriend
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: No I will not admit it! I will not say it! I will never say that I’m falling for with ochibi’s girlfriend! Nope not me' Its really hard falling in in love but what if you fall in love with your friend's girlfriend.That's tough. EijiSaku very tiny RyoSaku


**Summery: **_'No I will not admit it! I will not say it! I will never say that I'm falling for with ochibi's girlfriend! Nope not me!' _Its really hard falling in in love but what if you fall in love with your friend's girlfriend? That's tough. EijiSaku very very slight RyoSaku if you squint.

**Falling in love with my Friend's girlfriend**

"like this Kikumaru-sempai?" Sakuno swung her racket. Eiji was just staring at her with dreamy looks in his eyes.

"Nya, your so cute!" Eiji ran up to her and hugged her. "E-eh! K-K-Kikumaru-sempai! Can you p-please stop!" Sakuno yelled madly blushing.

Eiji let go of her. "But your like a little bunny that wants to be hugged, nya!"

Sakuno picked up her racket that she dropped when Eiji hugged her. "Sempai, I really need to practice." Sakuno position herself again. And hit the tennis ball against the wall.

**Poke**

**Poke**

"Nya! Ryuzaki-chan!" Sakuno looked at her sempai and didn't notice the tennis ball hit her knee.

"Owwie!"

"Gome, nya! I didn't want to distract you! I just wanted to say you needed to bend your knees more. Oh no, nya your hurt!" Eiji dashed over to Sakuno and lifted her bride style. She blushed a beep shad of red as he set her down on the bench.

"Nya! Gome, Ryuzaki-chan, nya!" Eiji grabbed a first aid kit and dress Sakuno's wound.

"Kikumaru-sempai. Its just a bump."

"Just when you fell you scraped your knee, nya." Sakuno looked confused then looked at her knee.

"Ahh! Its bleeding!"

"Nya! Don't yell! I'm fixing it!" Eiji panicked and accidentally hit Sakuno's knee.

"Itai!"

"Gome, Gome! Nya!" Eiji jumped up and down then ran in circle. Sakuno giggled at her sempai's silliness even though she was hurt.

Eiji stopped running around when he heard Sakuno giggled. "Nya? What's so funny?"

"Sempai. Your really silly, you know that."

Eiji grinned. "The silliest, nya!" Sakuno smiled and his heart skipped beat. _Nya_? _what the…_

"Kikumaru-sempai… um… can I call you… Eiji-sempai?" Sakuno said blushing. His heart skipped beat again.

His grin got wider. "As long as I get to call you Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno nodded.

"Hai, Eiji-sempai!"

"Nya! I'm really glad ochibi didn't come to your weekly practice! Now I get to train you, nya!"

Sakuno gave in a warm smile. "Me too. He would just tell me my hair is too long or something."

"Nya! Your hair is prefect! Though I really want to see what it looks like without braids."

Sakuno blushed. "Okay of you want." She let out her hair and Eiji's eyes widen. His heart was beating faster then usual. _Sakuno-chan isn't cute… she's beautiful…_

"nya…" Eiji stared at her. "So cute… so beautiful." He whispered. Sakuno didn't hear him when he said that so she titled her head in confusion, this only made her cuter.

"Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji was too spaced out to hear what she was saying. _So cute and beautiful… WAIT! Hold on! Did I just say Ochibi's girlfriend was cute and beautiful?! Why do I feel this way?! Nya! Am I falling for ochibi's girlfriend? No I will not admit it! I will not say it! I will never say that I'm falling for with ochibi's girlfriend! Nope not me! Nya!_

"Whats wrong with me, nya." Eiji whispered closing his eyes. He opened his eyes seconds later to see chocolate brown ones. Their faces were only inches away. His eyes widen and he blushed.

"Eiji-sempai, are you okay? I've been calling your name for about 2 minutes now."

"N-Nya, I-I'm okay." he backed away.

_I am falling for ochibi's girlfriend!_

"Sakuno-chan, nya."

"What is it sempai??"

"Are you ochibi's girlfriend?" Sakuno blushed.

"E-Eiji-sempai, you just don't ask a question like that right away!"

"So you are?"

Sakuno shook her head. "No. You sempai-tachi just say that I am."

Eiji sighed happily. _Thank goodness! Nya! _

* * *

My first Prince of Tennis FanFic!

Hitsugaya- Your not doing anymore BleachNaruto cross overs?

Hell no! I love doing Hitsugaya Toshirou and Haruno Sakura FanFicions! Just don't have any ideas right now...

Hitsugaya- So you decided to make a PoT fanfiction?

Yep! Kikumaru-kun with Ryuzaki-chan are so cute together! to bad there isn't alot. Their are too many RyoSaku but I also like FujiSaku its cute.

Hitsugaya- Whatever... time to say bye.

Bye!!

**If you Review you get... uh ... a wish! **


End file.
